


Names

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: You've never been a fan of being called things that aren't your name, but your mind can be changed.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Oct 21, 2018

Calling Talula by her last name is a lopsided arrangement when she calls you by your first. You wanted to respect that she’d asked you to call her something, and it happening to be her last name wasn’t entirely odd to you. There were names you didn’t like to be called and ones you didn’t like to hear for the memories associated with them. You wanted to ask what had soured her name for her, but it feels like too soon.

You entwine your fingers with hers and lean into the space she’s made for you. This is enough for now.

* * *

  
  


She calls you Nezzy. You can’t recall a time you’d been called anything similar and so it makes your cheeks heat and the back of your neck burn. You can’t hide your smile from her.

* * *

  
  


She leans over you, angled in a way to make it easier to place a kiss on her lips.


End file.
